


Love boat

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, Español | Spanish, M/M, Multi, Rimming
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared invita a Jensen y a Misha a su velero para que le enseñen a pescar. Lo que no saben es que van a hacer casi de todo menos pescar peces…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love boat

**Título:** love boat

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beteo:** Flexikuki

 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen/Misha

 **Personajes secundarios:** la caña de pescar

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Fandom:** RPS

 **Disclaimer:** Ellos no me pertenecen, no gano dinero con este fanfic, cualquier parecido con la realidad no es casualidad… lo que vais a leer ocurre relativamente a menudo ;) También quiero acreditar el video en el que está basado este fanfic. Aunque muchas de las posturas y “coreografía” no es mía, la forma de narrarla, gran parte de los diálogos y demás sí que lo es. Espero que os guste cómo la he transcrito para vosotros.

 **Warning:** según collinsmepone, que ha ido apuntando los kinks, posturas y todo lo demás en un papel mientras leía, me dice que los warnings que aparecen son: Yo la verdad es que sólo leo a tres tíos pasando un buen rato.

 **Resumen:** Jared invita a Jensen y a Misha a su velero para que le enseñen a pescar. Lo que no saben es que van a hacer casi de todo menos pescar peces…

 **Unas palabras de la autora:** yo pensaba que con el anterior trío que hice, no podría volver a escribir nada tan hot como aquello. Bien, estaba equivocaba. Estos tres se escriben solos y cada vez lo hacen mejor. ¡¡Gracias, chicos!! Esta es la recreación de un video que he visto y me ha gustado mucho. Espero que os guste cómo voy a narrarla.

 

 

 

                - ¿Qué.diablos.es.eso? –Jensen soltó a sus pies la mochila sobre las viejas maderas del muelle y se quedó mirando el velero que había delante de él.

                - Es un velero, Jensen. Pensé que habías visto más mundo –Misha caminó hasta el borde y saltó cayendo al otro lado.

                Al oír el ruido, Jared apareció por babor y se unió a Misha.

                - ¿No sabes usar la pasarela? Como me arañes el barco te pisoteo la cabeza.

                Misha se volvió para ver la pequeña tarima de madera que unía el velero con tierra firme y por el que estaba pasando Jensen más feliz que una perdiz.

                - Las pasarelas son para las señoronas y para Jensen Ackles –bromeó. Luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Jared-. ¿Conseguiste las cañas?

                - Sí, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que me han dado. Ya te dije que no domino el tema.

                - Da igual –Misha le sonrió y  se echó a un lado cuando Jensen llegó hasta ellos.

                - Me dijisteis que íbamos a pescar –Jensen se quitó las gafas de sol pero se dejó puesta la gorra.

                - Y eso vamos a hacer –Misha lo  miró sin comprender la expresión de su cara.

                - Me he traído ropa para pescar en plan cutre en una barcaza y sin cambiarnos apena de ropa, y ahora me encuentro con el velero de Julio Iglesias…

                - Sólo vamos a estar nosotros tres, Jensen –Jared lo palmeó para distraerle-. Me asombra que no digas nada de lo bonito que es mi barco nuevo.

                - A mi me asombra que sepa que Julio Iglesias tenga un velero… -Misha soltó su bolsa que iba medio vacía a un lado y rodeó el barco cotilleándolo todo.

                Jensen lo miró alejarse a su bola. Luego se volvió hacia Jared.

                - Yo de ti le registraba la mochila cuando nos vayamos, por si se lleva los cubiertos de plata.

                Jared sonrió y empujó a su amigo a que pasara a los camarotes con él.

                El resto del día Jensen lo pasó algo enfurruñado. Aunque ya habían salido a alta mar, él no había llevado ropa adecuada. Realmente opinaba que ese velero tan carísimo y tan bonito se merecía unos náuticos molones y un polo de marca. Y no sus zapatillas deportivas de muelles y sus calzonas dadas de sí porque cierto mastodonte se las había mangado mil veces para ponérselas para ir a jugar al baloncesto.

                A media tarde, Jared echó el ancla y se pusieron a tomar el sol en la proa del barco. Se tumbaron sobre varias toallas y charlaron un rato hasta que poco a poco el sol fue bajando. Decidieron darse un chapuzón y luego entraron dentro para cenar algo.

                Alimentarse de ensaladas rancias y  comida precocinada no era lo mejor del mundo, pero por un par de días no iba a pasar nada. Misha hizo un recipiente enorme de sangría y cuando ya llevaban casi la mitad, Jensen ya se había olvidado que no iba vestido para la ocasión. Con los vasos en la mano, salieron a la popa del barco y una luna perfecta y grande les dio la bienvenida.

                Casi toda la parte de atrás de la embarcación la ocupaba una cama balinesa enorme de color blanco con los cojines contrastando en color verde musgo a juego con el resto de la decoración del barco. Era un mueble enorme y Jensen no dudó ni un instante en subirse a él y andar a cuatro patas hasta tumbarse boca arriba en el centro. Sólo se había puesto un pantalón vaquero que estaba algo roto y nada más. Llevaba todo el día descalzo andando por el barco. Le gustaba ir así siempre que podía.

                 - Joder, qué calor tengo –Jared se sentó en el borde del sofá y dejó el vaso a sus pies a un lado. Se quitó la camiseta y las chanclas y se tiró a un lado de la cama. Con las piernas aún apoyadas en el suelo, se llevó la mano a los botones del pantalón y se los abrió un poco para meter la mano por dentro. No se estaba rascando, se estaba tocando descaradamente.

                - ¡Hey, oyeoyeoyeoye! –Jensen comenzó a reírse -¿Qué coño haces? Ponte los botones.

                - ¿Por qué? Estamos en medio de alta mar. Nadie puede verme.

                - ¡Yo te estoy viendo! –Jensen se hizo el ofendido, pero no coló.

                - Totalmente de acuerdo –Misha llegó hasta ellos y al verles también se quitó la camiseta y las chanclas. Fue a abrirse los botones del pantalón cuando la voz de Jensen lo detuvo.

                - ¡Misha, ponte la ropa! –intentó regañarle, pero tampoco coló porque comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

                Misha se volvió hacia él y puso cara de interesante.

                - ¿Por qué? –caminó despacio arrastrándose hacia el centro de la cama-. ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

                Jared echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró. Collins era único y él lo sabía de buena tinta.

                - Túmbate –la voz grave y seria de Misha hizo que el otro obedeciera sin preguntarle si quiera qué intenciones tenía. Con tal de que le siguiera acariciando, podía pedirle lo que quisiera.

                Jared obedeció en el acto y se tumbó boca arriba sobre la cama. Misha aprovechó para levantarse y quitar los cojines de alrededor para lanzarlos sin importarle si alguno caía al agua o no. Antes de volver con Jared, que lo observaba tumbado boca arriba apenas medio metro de él, se volvió para mirar a Jensen que seguía en la misma posición de antes, salvo que ahora tenía los labios algo más separados y parecía que le costaba respirar.

                Misha esbozó una sonrisa con la comisura derecha del labio y se dio la vuelta para que Jensen pudiera verle bien la retaguardia, ya que el vaquero lo tenía bastante caído sobre las caderas y cuando se movía enseñaba provocadoramente el comienzo del trasero. Llegó hasta Jared y se subió a horcajadas sobre él.

                La fricción de los dos vaqueros era devastadora. Misha comenzó a mover las caderas de atrás hacia delante rítmicamente, restregándose contra la gran erección de Jared. Éste gruñó, que viniendo de él, sonó como un choque de montañas. Le deslizó las manos por las caderas hasta llegar a las nalgas para agarrárselas fuertemente y guiarle más sobre su cuerpo, haciendo el movimiento más lento y provocador.

                El trasero de Collins era redondo y bonito y Jared cada vez que podía le demostraba lo que le gustaba jugar con él, como ahora. Se imaginó pasando la lengua entre esas nalgas, como había hecho apenas un par de días atrás, comprobando lo delicioso que sabía.

                Las respiraciones entrecortadas fueron creciendo y provocaron que a Jensen le chirriaran los dientes. No se había movido del sitio, de hecho, sólo se movió el bulto que había comenzado a crecer dentro del pantalón. Él era incapaz de apartar la mirada, ni siquiera de parpadear. La escena que tenía delante era tan caliente que temía que fuera un sueño. Afortunadamente no lo era y el ruido que estaba haciendo Misha con los labios y con la lengua mientras lamía los labios de Jared era muy real.

                Notándose observado, Misha movió la cabeza y miró a Jensen. Mientras lo hacía, se lamió el labio inferior arrastrando los dientes sobre la sensible piel ya encendida por los besos de Jared.

                - ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Jensen? –la voz de Misha había bajado un tono. La pausa y la cadencia que usó al hablar no hicieron más que provocar que la polla de Jared se moviera perezosa apretándose contra su trasero.

                Jensen asintió absorto. Él quería estar ahí, quería sentir los labios de Misha sobre su piel y quería sentir a Jared tras él o sobre él, le daba igual en ese momento.

                Misha se incorporó y se arrastró hacia él. Trepó por su pierna derecha hasta llegar a su cadera donde lo besó. Se colocó a su lado mientras Jensen lo recibía con una mirada oscurecida en el rostro. Cuando llegó a la altura de sus labios, Misha se giró para quitarle el vaso que aún sostenía con la otra mano. Se bebió todo el líquido rojizo que quedaba y luego alargó el brazo para ponerlo en el suelo a un lado de la cama. Cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia él, le apresó los labios con los suyos y lo besó fuertemente. Misha sabía a sangría y a pecado, fuera éste cual fuera. Levantó una pierna y lo apresó con ella mientras el otro deslizaba una mano por su muslo e iba subiendo.

                Jared se unió a ellos por el otro lado de Jensen, echándose a su lado. Éste fue directo a su pezón y comenzó a mordisquearlo mientras también guiaba la mano hacia la entrepierna del rubio. Ambas manos se encontraron allí y comenzaron a acariciarle, a apretarle y a masajearle la polla por encima de la tela del pantalón. Jensen gimió extasiado porque eran un millón de sensaciones así de pronto que le habían invadido el cuerpo. Esos dos estaban compinchados, pero no le importó. Le gustaba tanto lo que le estaban haciendo que no le importó en absoluto.

                Giró la cabeza para besar a Jared y Misha fue entonces a por su otro pezón, para torturarlo y hacerle rabiar un poco. No era la primera vez que se lo hacía; tironeaba del rosado botón hasta hacer que Jensen separara la espalda de la cama, gruñendo confuso sin saber si quería que lo soltara o que tirara un poco más.

                Jared tampoco le daba tregua y le mordía los labios, dejándoselos hinchados y rojos. Lo atacaba con la lengua y saboreaba su boca mientras ambos jadeaban a la par.

                Lo único que Jensen podía hacer en esa posición era dejarse hacer. Tenía los dos brazos abarcando a los chicos y les acariciaba la espalda, clavándole en ocasiones los dedos sobre la piel. Pero nada más. Misha y Jared le estaban regalando ese momento y él se dejó llevar. Desde luego, sentir esas dos manos sobre su erección aunque fuera por encima del pantalón, era una sensación increíble.

                Jensen no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero conforme la sangre se le fue calentando en el cuerpo, éste le pidió más y más. Le dio un último beso a Jared antes de incorporarse y ponerse de rodillas sobre la cama y fijar su atención firmemente en Misha. Ese pequeño bastardo iba a pagar ahora por los mordiscos que le había propinado. Misha se había puesto también de rodillas y le vio la expresión, sabiendo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Lo conocía demasiado bien, y no mostró signos de temerle en ningún momento. Ni siquiera cuando Jensen lo echó hacia atrás para tumbarlo boca arriba sobre la cama y luego apresarlo bajo su cuerpo. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre uno de sus muslos y se inclinó hacia delante para besarle. Le mordió los labios y lo acarició con la lengua mientras lo hacía jadear de placer. Le había puesto una mano rodeando la garganta y con el pulgar le obligaba a abrir la boca para recibir sus besos, aunque eso no hiciera falta realmente. Jensen no tenía bastante de él y le mordía la barbilla y todo lo que pillara a su paso.

                Jared se había colocado detrás de Jensen, restregando se erección contra su trasero. Le lamía la espalda y lo recorría con la lengua probando lo salada que aún tenía la piel. Jensen se movía ondulante y Jared se amoldó a él sin problemas. Sentir esa lengua caliente y húmeda bajar desde su clavícula hasta el final de su espalda hizo que  se incorporara estremeciéndose  poniéndose de rodillas. Levantó la pierna y la dejó de caer al otro lado de la cadera de Misha, montándole bien esta vez. Jared se abrazó por detrás, haciendo que Jensen girara la cabeza y lo besara mientras le recorría el torso con ambas manos, palmas muy abiertas y piel humedecida de sudor y deseo. Jensen le correspondía de igual manera. Había echado un brazo hacia atrás y le acariciaba el trasero, agarrándole con ganas.

                Misha aprovechó para echarle mano al cinturón de Jensen. Tiró de él hasta sacárselo totalmente de las presillas y luego desabotonó los botones sin el menor esfuerzo. La prenda se abrió provocadoramente enseñando esa suave piel de Jensen y dejando ver más allá del abdomen.

                En esa posición no podía quitarle los pantalones, así que Misha se sentó para alcanzar con sus labios el estómago de Jensen. Era un placer besar esos músculos duros y torneados.

                Jensen gimió y deslizó una mano por su pantalón, dándose unos suaves toques a la erección, que amenazaba con romper la tela si no la liberaba pronto.

 

 

 

                Misha lo tenía agarrado de las nalgas, incluso le había deslizado el pantalón un poco más hacia abajo y lo atraía hacia él para lamerle alrededor del ombligo y recorrer la suave línea que iba hacia abajo. Jensen tenía cosquillas allí, y ese hijo de puta lo sabía, pero hoy estaba tan caliente, que no se dejó vencer por esa sensación.

                Jared se había pegado completamente a su cuerpo, de rodillas, se había acoplado a él y le mordía el cuello mientras sus manos parecían estar en todas partes. Finalmente sustituyó las manos de Misha cuando éste sacó las manos del pantalón y le cogió los muslos, provocando que Jensen ondulara el cuerpo. Joder, necesitaba besarle y sin preocuparse de nada más, se echó hacia delante hasta caer de nuevo sobre Misha. Jared aprovechó la postura para lamerse un dedo y deslizar luego la mano por dentro de los pantalones de Jensen hasta llegar a su perineo. Lo rodeó e  hizo una ligera presión con el dedo, pero no hizo ningún amago de entrar. Jensen levantó el trasero, furioso por dejarle así de esa manera cuando lo sintió alejar la mano.

                Por los movimientos y su forma de jadear, Misha le estaba pidiendo a gritos que avanzara. Necesitaba seguir descubriendo su piel y desde luego, allí aún había mucha ropa. Con desesperación, Jensen tiró de los botones para abrirlos. Misha elevó las caderas, ofreciendo resistencia cero. Apartó la tela y vio que llevaba unos speedo naranja. Levantando una ceja, miró a Misha.

                - ¿En serio?

                Misha no iba a entrar ahora en charlas sobre los colores que usaba para sus prendas más íntimas. Estaba muy  cachondo y necesitaba que Jensen lo tocara. Ya.

                - Acaríciame –jadeó casi sin salirle la voz.

                En otra circunstancia, Jensen se habría resistido y le habría hecho rabiar, pero ésta vez él tampoco estaba en condiciones de exigir nada. No, sobre todo cuando notaba a Jared detrás haciéndole polvo el autocontrol que empezaba a fallarle.

                Ignorando el color, Jensen deslizó la mano y le acarició la erección. Ésta bailó bajo su palma, suplicante por algo más. Entonces decidió complacerle; se incorporó haciendo que Jared se echara hacia atrás y tiró de los pantalones de Misha para sacárselos. Tuvo suerte que siempre los usara bastante holgados, por lo que casi salieron solos. Los cogió y los tiró a un lado. De reojo vio que detrás suya Jared también se estaba deshaciendo de los suyos. Aprovechó que estaba incorporado y le ayudó a tirarlos también a un lado.

                De nuevo de rodillas a ambos lados de las caderas de Misha, Jensen se dejó abrazar por delante y por detrás por esos dos hombres que parecían tener como único propósito en la vida complacerle todos y cada uno sus deseos.

 

 

 

                Joder. Le costaba respirar de la excitación, y su mente le gritaba que quería hacer más cosas. Algo que jamás hubiera hecho antes. Quizás se estaba volviendo loco, o posiblemente esos dos le estaban volviendo loco, pero Jensen no quería parar. De hecho cada vez necesitaba más y más.

                Se deshizo del abrazo de ambos y se incorporó, haciendo que Jared se pusiera de pie tras él. Tiro de los brazos de Misha para indicarle que también se pusiera en pie. Sin esperar siquiera a que estuviera del todo erguido, Jensen le acarició el bulto de la entrepierna con una mano y luego lo besó por encima de la ropa. Misha gimió con la cabeza gacha mirando la escena. Jensen arrodillado frente a ellos era algo que muy rara vez sucedía. Tenía que grabar esa visión en su cerebro para siempre.

                Jensen se volvió y atacó el bulto de Jared. Ésta vez no se hizo esperar tanto y le bajó los calzoncillos, haciendo que apareciera ante él la magnífica erección que ya tenía desde hacía un buen rato. Sin esperar nada más, se la acercó a los labios y la introdujo completamente en la boca. Jared echó la cabeza hacia atrás completamente extasiado y dejó que Jensen le prodigara todas las atenciones que quisiera. Cuando notó que cambiaba el ritmo, bajó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que Misha le había agarrado del cabello y que era él el que había impuesto el ritmo. Joder. Si seguía lamiéndole así iba a tener un serio problema. Por fortuna Jensen pareció cambiar de idea.

                Con un suave “pop” que escapó de sus labios cuando dejó de chupársela, giró el cuello y fue a por Misha. Éste aún tenía esos speedo puestos con ese color tan horrendo, pero le dio igual; le puso la mano sobre una nalga y lo acercó a él, acariciándole por encima de la tela. Con la otra mano masturbaba a Jared y oírle a los dos gemir por causas distintas le calentaba aún más la sangre.

                Jared levantó la cabeza y miró a Misha. Éste ya lo estaba mirando. Tenía los ojos cargados de deseo y anhelo. Acercó un brazo  hacia el cuello de Jared y lo atrajo hacia sí de forma un tanto ruda. Lo besó de igual manera, haciéndole ver las ganas que le tenía.

                Cuando sus lenguas se entrelazaron, Misha gimió al sentir que Jensen le había bajado los speedo y finalmente lo había abarcado entero en su boca. Arremetía contra esos labios sin poder evitar mover las caderas al compás de cada succión.

 

 

 

 

                Jensen alternaba una polla y otra, haciendo disfrutar a cada una por igual. Llegó a tal punto, que mientras lamía una, deslizó un poco de la otra dentro de la boca.

                Lamer dos pollas a la vez y que ambas disfrutaran igual no era nada sencillo, pero Jensen lo estaba consiguiendo. Tanto fue así que Jared se quedó hipnotizado mirándole.

                El barco se zarandeó un poco con el oleaje. Misha miró a Jared, indicándole que era mejor que se tumbaran, y  tras eso, se arrodilló ante Jensen arrastrándole a que se tumbara sobre él.

                Jensen se dejó llevar y se estiró cuan largo era sobre Misha para volver a besarle y a devorarle los labios. Jared aprovechó para deshacerse de sus calzoncillos. Luego se arrodilló y tiró de los pantalones de Jensen hasta quitárselos por completo. Ackles era el único que no llevaba ropa interior. El muy hijo de puta… y los había estado sermoneando antes sin llevar razón.

                Antes de dedicarse a él por completo, tiró de los speedo de Misha que ya los tenía a medio muslo y también los lanzó a un lado, sin preocuparse si se perdían en el fondo del mar o no. Luego se acercó hacia Jensen y lo agarró de las caderas hasta ponerlo a cuatro patas. Ese trasero redondo y firme frente a él era una tentación difícil de resistir.

                Sintiéndose libre y sin ninguna ropa que le impidiera moverse, Misha se arrodilló frente a Jensen para que éste siguiera chupándosela. En esa posición y con las defensas totalmente bajadas, Jared le separó las nalgas con ambas manos y le lamió todo el perineo, haciendo especial hincapié en su entrada. La rodeó con la lengua e introdujo levemente la punta entre sus rosados pliegues. El cuerpo de Jensen se estremeció y durante un par de segundos volvió la cabeza para ver a Jared arrodillado tras él. Le gustaba observar ese cuerpo moreno y grande tras el suyo, amoldándole y provocándole. Si había alguien en el mundo que supiera de sus necesidades y fueran las mismas que las suyas, ese sin dura era Jared.

                Acarició la nalga de Jensen por última vez antes de alejarse para buscar sus pantalones. Hurgó en los bolsillos traseros hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando; un sobre de lubricante. No estaba seguro de tener bastante con uno, así que buscó los pantalones de Misha. Sabía que él también llevaba un sobre de esos en alguno de los bolsillos. De hecho, esa costumbre la pilló de él.

                Encontró los vaqueros de Misha hechos un revoltijo casi debajo de la cama. Rebuscó en los bolsillos y tras varios intentos, encontró lo que andaba buscando. Sin perder más tiempo, volvió a colocarse detrás de Jensen. Abrió con los dientes uno de los sobres y se lo untó en los dedos. Lanzó el ya inservible envoltorio y contra atacó a Jensen. Le pasó la mano resbaladiza y pringosa entre las nalgas y lo embadurnó bien hasta quedar bien lubricado. La entrada de Jensen se contrajo al notar los dedos de Jared jugar sobre él, haciendo círculos con las yemas de los dedos sobre su piel. Utilizó el pulgar para recorrerle y rodearle el orificio, pero en ningún momento hizo ningún amago de adentrarse en él. Acto seguido se agarró la polla y dio varios tirones de ella. La masajeó y la lubricó bien. Luego se afianzó entre las piernas de Jensen y sin preparación previa, comenzó a adentrarse en él.

                Lo hizo lentamente, testando primero el cuerpo del otro. Veía desaparecer poco a poco el glande dentro de él y estuvo a punto de acelerar las caderas para adentrarse todo lo que pudiera. Pero no lo haría porque ya se lo hizo una vez, al poco de haberse conocido y haber empezado a rodar la serie. Recordó aquel momento; Apenas se lo había follado un par de veces antes y la excitación pudo con él. Y la inexperiencia también. Tener veintidós años es lo que tenía. Se adentró con tantas ganas dentro de él sin estar Jensen preparado, que el otro se volvió y le propinó un puñetazo en la cara. Luego se lo folló durante horas. A Jared le mereció la pena que casi le rompiera la nariz, pero desde entonces se había andado con cuidado porque Ackles mordía si lo buscaban. Sobre todo si él no daba su permiso.

                Poco a poco se fue colando dentro. Jared era consciente de su envergadura y por eso iba tan despacio, aunque le estuviera matando los sonidos que hacían los labios y la lengua de Jensen sobre la polla de Misha.

                Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro, gruñó por lo bajo, asintiendo para sí mismo. Salió de él con el mismo cuidado y le acarició la nalga con la mano. Le propinó un cachete y luego se agarró la polla para acariciar todo el perineo antes de volver a meterla. Jensen gimió y sacó algo más de trasero, intentando restregarse más contra Jared para notarle bien. Eso era un permiso, al menos él lo entendió así, por lo que le agarró las nalgas abriéndoselas y de una única estocada, se adentró cuando largo y ancho era.

                Jensen jadeó alrededor de la polla. Misha le había cogido del pelo y llevaba el ritmo de su cuerpo. Había levantado una pierna hasta apoyar un pie sobre la cama, pose chulesca donde las hubiera, pero así era Misha. Sentir el aliento caliente alrededor de él mientras lloriqueaba como una nenaza le ponía demasiado.

                Levantó la vista para fijarla en Jared. Había acelerado el ritmo con su cuerpo e incursionaba en Jensen haciendo rebotar su cuerpo contra el suyo por mucho que lo estuviera agarrado de las caderas. La imagen lo excitó aún más. Jared sudaba copiosamente. Tenía la boca entreabierta y la lengua la pasaba distraída por el borde de los dientes superiores. No apartaba la vista del trasero de Jensen, de cómo se hundía en él y cómo volvía a salir segundos más tarde.

                - ¿Te gusta? –jadeó dándole otra nalgada.

                - Hhmmm –Jensen gimió, pero no dijo nada. Seguía ocupado lamiendo a Misha haciéndole sudar y jadear, porque por mucho que pretendiera que estaba a su merced porque lo tenía cogido del pelo marcando el ritmo, Jensen lo tenía cogido por las pelotas, y eso le hacía tener el control de todo.

                Jared salió de él y se agachó para morderle una nalga. No llegó a hacerle sangre  ni mucho menos, pero sí que le dejó una rosada  marca sobre la piel.

                - Fóllame, Jared –la voz de Jensen denotaban urgencia y necesidad.

                Jared obedeció y volvió a irrumpir en él recuperando el ritmo que había llevado antes y haciéndole jadear mil veces su nombre y lo que le gustaba que le hiciera eso.

                - Yo también quiero probar ese culito –Misha se incorporó de donde estaba y se tumbó boca arriba en el centro de la cama. Sin dudarlo, Jensen lo siguió, lo agarró de las piernas por detrás de las rodillas y lo arrastró hacia abajo para acercarle más a él y separarle las piernas. Se subió a horcajadas sobre su cintura y movió su propia mano hasta la unión de ambos cuerpos. Agarró la polla de Misha y la guió hacia su entrada, haciendo que entrara casi sin esfuerzo-. Mmmm sí.

                Misha echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la hundió entre dos cojines mientras agarraba los muslos de Jensen para afianzarse a él. Éste había comenzado a montarle y jadeaba sobre su cuerpo mientras se dejaba llevar. Había echado el cuerpo ligeramente hacia atrás apoyando las manos sobre los muslos de Misha. Eso le dio la libertad de mover las caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, curvando su cuerpo provocadoramente. Misha lo miraba. La polla de Jensen se movía erecta y firme sobre su vientre, dejándole sobre la piel un ligero rastro humedecido cada vez que se frotaba sobre él.

                Lo agarró de las caderas y lo zarandeó, haciendo que el cuerpo de Jensen se contrajera de placer.

                - Joder, Misha, sí –Jensen se lamió los labios y pestañeó confundido, incapaz de poner en orden tantas sensaciones como estaba experimentando de una sola vez-. No pares. Dámelo.

                Misha no paró y siguió follándoselo, dándole lo que le estaba pidiendo.

                Jared había ido a por agua. Tenía la boca seca y sudaba demasiado. Eso no era nada nuevo en él, pero le vino bien refrescarse. Abrió el botellín de agua y se lo bebió prácticamente de un trago. No le importó tener las manos manchadas aún de lubricante; se echó el pelo hacia atrás y se lo acomodó para que no le volviera a caer en la cara. Luego volvió a acercarse a la cama. Morreó a Jensen primero. Sí, lo morreó, porque eso no podía decirse que hubiera sido un beso, porque Jared le avasalló completamente la boca y Jensen le chupó los labios, quizás intentando apresar las pocas gotitas de agua fresca que aún quedaban ahí. Luego fue a por Misha, al que le deslizó la lengua al besarle. Éste la tomó y jugó con ella a la misma par que seguía jadeando buscando oxigeno.

                Luego se echó a su lado. Jared se desperezó sensualmente consciente de que los otros dos le miraban. Incapaz de decepcionarles, separó las piernas y comenzó a masturbarse. El lubricante hizo que la mano resbalara a la perfección y no tardó en gemir a la misma par que ellos. Mierda, estaba demasiado cachondo para hacer eso. Si seguía tocándose así, iba a terminar la fiesta demasiado pronto. Volvió a incorporarse  y se arrodilló al lado de Jensen. Le acarició una nalga mientras éste seguía balanceándose sobre Misha.

                Jared lo observaba todo de cerca, llegando incluso a pasar los dedos por el tronco cuando Jensen subía por él.

                Los gemidos de Jensen eran graves y profundos, y murmuraba algo que era inentendible. Misha levantó una mano para propinarle un cachete en la otra nalga que, por el sonido que hizo, tuvo que picar bastante. Sin contar que inmediatamente le puso la piel sonrosada. Eso hizo que Jensen gruñera más alto, lo que hizo que Misha repitiera la nalgada un par de veces más.

                - ¿Lo quieres?

                Jared levantó la cabeza al oír la voz ronca de Misha. Se refería a Jensen, por supuesto. ¿Qué otra cosa si no?

                - Sí.

                - Fóllatelo –se lamió los labios mientras lo miraba fijamente-. Quiero veros.

                Jared lo complació en el acto. Se puso de pie a un lado de la cama y tiró de los brazos de Jensen hasta donde él estaba. Cuando lo tuvo al alcance, lo manejó como si no pesara nada y lo tumbó frente a él en el borde de la cama. Le abrió las piernas y se introdujo en él de un solo movimiento.

                - ¡Por Dios Bendito! –Jensen echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se agarró a la tela de la cama. Notaba cómo varias gotas de sudor le resbalaban por los costados hasta desprenderse de su cuerpo-. Jared, joder, sí.

                Jared esbozó una sonrisa e impuso el ritmo con su cuerpo. Apenas estuvo así un par de minutos cuando Misha se acercó hacia ellos. Sin necesidad de decir nada, Jared se apartó y le dejó el sitio. Se quedó a su lado para ver cómo Misha ocupaba su lugar y se adentraba en Jensen haciéndole gemir de nuevo.

                Intentó llevarse una mano a la polla para darse placer, para poder terminar con todas esas sensaciones que estaban acabando con él y que le estaban dejando el cuerpo y la mente hechos papilla.

                Misha le palmeó la mano y le indicó con la cabeza que  no, que no se tocara, y Jensen pareció aceptarlo.

                Jared se acercó por detrás y sopló sobre el cuello de Misha. Sabía que eso le hacía cosquillas y que le ponía nervioso, así que acto seguido le pasó la lengua por el cuello y lamió la salada piel hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja.

                - Vamos a tener que ir terminando con él –murmuró para que sólo él se enterara. Jensen tenía la cara y el cuello ligeramente colorados y las pecas parecían más vivas que nunca-. Si ha intentado tocarse es que le queda muy poco.

                - Lo sé –le respondió sabiendo  los hechos. Como si él no se hubiera tirado nunca antes al Ackles…

                Salió de su cuerpo y se volvió a tumbar boca arriba en medio de la cama llevándose a Jensen con él. Éste obedeció. No sabía lo que estaba pasando realmente a su alrededor. Estaba tan necesitado que el cerebro no reaccionaba como debía.

                Misha lo puso de espaldas a él y lo subió de nuevo a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, aguantado sobre sus talones en lugar de dejar que se sentara completamente. Lo penetró y Jensen comenzó a moverse, suplicando algo que no sabía qué era.

                Jared llegó también hasta el centro de la cama y, sentándose mirando hacia Misha, acercó su cuerpo hasta el suyo y pegaron los dos traseros pasando las piernas por encima de las de Misha. Tuvo cuidado de no desestabilizar a Jensen, que aunque se había detenido para ver qué hacia Jared, si le daba una patada sin querer podía hacerle bastante daño.

                Cuando ya estuvo colocado en su sitio, Misha agarró la cintura de Jensen y lo echó un poco sobre sí, haciendo que se expusiera más hacia Jared. Éste se agarró la polla y la guió hacia la entrada de Jensen. Acarició con la yema de los dedos el tronco de Misha que seguía hundido en él, y presionó junto a él para colarse dentro.

                El cuerpo de Jensen se tensó. Echó los brazos hacia atrás se apoyó sobre la cama a ambos lados del cuerpo de Misha para no caerse sobre él. Las piernas le temblaban en esa postura y la presión que estaba ejerciendo Jared en él le estaba costando la vida.

                Cuando lo notó colarse en él, no pudo evitar gimotear a la par que comenzaba a moverse de nuevo.

                La fricción que hacían esas dos pollas dentro de él lo estaban volviendo loco. Le dolía un poco porque su cuerpo no había terminado de adaptarse a ellos dos, pero lo necesitaba. Quería tenerlos así y que lo follaran a la vez.

                Misha se agarró la base de la erección para que no se saliera y Jared hizo lo mismo. Ambas manos se rozaron y con ese simple gesto supieron que tenían los segundos contados. Cuando comenzó a gemir tragándose incluso palabras, Jared los siguió. Parecía respirar con dificultad y el cuerpo le temblaba visiblemente. Tenía todos los músculos en tensión y la cabeza le daba vueltas sintiendo ya el orgasmo quemándole la piel.

                El primero en correrse fue él, que explotó dentro de Jensen con una sacudida larga y poderosa. Misha lo siguió embistiendo mientras el cuerpo le gritaba que siguiera así para siempre. Ambos cuerpo palpitaban y se movían descargándose dentro de Jensen. Éste lo notó caliente y abrasador dentro de él, llenándole por completo en más de un aspecto.

                Sin poder soportarlo más, Jensen se agarró la polla y se la masajeó notando unos instantes de alivio.

                - Córrete, Jensen –la voz casi gutural de Jared hizo que lo mirara con los ojos medio cerrados. Comenzaba a temblarle todo el cuerpo y su estabilidad peligraba. Por fortuna Jared lo sujetó para que no se cayera-. Te gusta que te follemos los dos a la vez, ¿eh?

                Jensen asintió sin haberle oído realmente. Todo le daba vueltas y notaba cómo los pulmones se agrandaban y se achicaban bajo su piel. Cualquier ruido del mar desapareció y sólo quedó el sonido del golpeteo de su corazón en su cabeza. Gotas de sudor le resbalaban por la sien hasta su pecho y se fundían con el calor abrasador que irradiaba su cuerpo.

                - Venga nene, córrete –la voz de Misha sonó relajada y sugerente tras él-. Puedes sentirnos caliente dentro de ti. Sabes que si quieres, podemos corrernos otra vez. Y otra más y todas dentro de ti, Jensen. Como a ti te gusta.

                Esas palabras fueron suficientes para hacerle perder la poca cordura que ya le quedaba. Aceleró la mano y tras un sollozo grave y  seco, Jensen se corrió sobre el pecho de Jared. Las gotas blancas contrastaban demasiado bien sobre esa piel morena y brillante. Jensen las vio caer mientras terminaba de correrse y de dejarse llevar por el orgasmo. Durante un segundo dejó de sentirlo todo para luego sentirlo todo a la vez multiplicado por mil. Notó cada poro de su cuerpo, la sangre reverberando en sus venas, su garganta ajada por querer gritar de placer y no tener las palabras necesarias en ese momento para hacerlo.

                Cuando terminó, se dejó de caer sentándose sobre el cuerpo de Misha y echándose sobre él buscando oxígeno. Ambas erecciones salieron de él y el cuerpo de Jensen se estremeció por última vez por la sensación.

                - Vamos a tumbarle, con cuidado –Misha lo agarró por la cintura y rodó con él hasta dejarle de caer sobre la cama-. Jensen, ¿estás bien?

                Jensen apenas se movió. Levantó una mano con el pulgar hacia arriba indicando que todo estaba en orden, pero que aún no podía responder. Primero tendría que recuperar el aire que le faltaba y que las neuronas que el orgasmo le había dejado con vida volvieran a su sitio.

                - Yo le veo perfectamente –Jared se había levantado de la cama y había ido a por agua. Cuando llegó se la tendió a Misha que bebió un gran sorbo y luego se la acercó a Jensen para que también bebiera.

                Jensen se incorporó con trabajo. Agarró el botellín con cuidado y se lo bebió todo. Luego volvió a tumbarse como un peso muerto sobre el colchón.

                - Me habéis matado –murmuró con la cara hundida entre varios cojines-. Cabrones.

                - Pero has muerto feliz, no te quejes –Misha se acomodó a su lado y esperó a que Jared se echara también tras él.

                Sin mediar nada más, los tres cayeron dormidos.

 

 

 

                El primero en despertarse fue Jensen. La noche ya clareaba y empezó a tener frío.

                Se incorporó sobre la cama y todos los músculos del cuerpo se quejaron. Por no hablar que no fue capaz de sentarse derecho. Le dolía demasiado el trasero. Joder, esos dos se habían cebado con él.

                Caminó hacia el camarote, sacó unas sábanas y la echó sobre los tres. Cuando volvió a echarse al lado de Misha, éste lo miraba fijamente.

                Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el par de minutos que estuvieron observándose. Finalmente Jensen medio sonrió y se acomodó el cojín bajo la cabeza.

                - Me parece increíble que los guardacostas no se hayan acercado al ver el color naranja de tus speedos en medio de la noche –bromeó-. Seguramente habrán pensado que era el ataque de unos alienígenas naranja procedente de Marte y ahora están reuniendo a las tropas para atacarte.

                Misha esbozó una sonrisa aún medio dormido.

                - Alienígenas naranja, por favor… -murmuró-. Te recuerdo que tú los has chupado. Lo mismo los guardacostas nos vieron de lejos y dijeron “ah mira, estamos salvados. Hay un loco que se lo intenta comer. Weeee estamos salvados.”

                Jensen rió tan fuerte que despertó a Jared.

                - Por favor. Es muy pronto para que empecéis con tonterías – Jared se dio la vuelta y siguió durmiendo.

                Misha y Jensen siguieron mirándose. Ambos podían leerse el pensamiento sin necesidad de decir nada.

                - ¿Nos dejará? –murmuró Jensen acercándose a Misha rozando casi la nariz.

                - ¿Se lo piensas preguntar? Lo mejor es el factor sorpresa.

                - Bien. ¿Cuándo lo hacemos?

                Misha meditó unos segundos.

                - Dentro de unas semanas. Cuando se le haya olvidado lo de hoy, atacaremos. Tú trae el lubricante que yo traeré lo que sabes que tengo en casa.

                Jensen sonrió y se sonrojó levemente.

                - Vale, pero si nos da una paliza, que sepas que pienso delatarte como cabecilla de  todo esto.

                Misha negó con la cabeza. Terminó de acercarse a él y lo besó. Luego se acurrucó a su lado y se durmió. Jensen hizo lo mismo. Seguramente los dos pensando en la que le iban a preparar a Jared próximamente.

 

FIN… por el momento…


End file.
